


Flesh for Fantasy

by Revel_In_It



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Piercing, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Implied Relationships, Kinks, Knifeplay, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Switch ShowHyuk, Whips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revel_In_It/pseuds/Revel_In_It
Summary: Weeks apart can really change a person...





	Flesh for Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everydayishark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/gifts).



Droplets of a dying rain streamed down the thick pane of glass that separated Hyunwoo’s calloused hands from the outside world. He stared out towards the city lights, wiping away spots of steam as they coiled up the window, and rested his forehead against the cool surface. For a moment, his eyes closed, warm breath fanning down over his bare chest.

He could lose himself if he wasn’t careful; forget where he was and the reasoning behind it. But he knew Minhyuk wouldn’t let that happen; he’d make sure to keep Hyunwoo in his place, no matter what.

By now, the younger boy would be bathed and wrapped up snuggly in an oversized bathrobe- one that cost more than Hyunwoo’s car, if he remembered correctly. His ruby colored hair would be dry and soft, with just the slightest curl at the ends. It was long enough so that he could slip it behind his ears, but he chose to let it fluff naturally, and fall wherever it decided on nights when Hyunwoo would pay him a much needed visit.

Hyunwoo loved that about him.

With each encounter the two dared to partake in, Minhyuk had let his overly strict social graces and elite-in-the-right-light demeanor casually soften, even allowing himself to be playful with Hyunwoo once in awhile. But their roles always remained the same, with Minhyuk being the one in charge, molding Hyunwoo into whatever form he desired until morning came and they parted ways. All formalities between them had dissipated from the start, though Hyunwoo didn’t mind, often secretly enjoying the times Minhyuk would call him ‘ _his baby_ ’.

It had been a few weeks since their last meeting. Minhyuk seemed different, almost as if he had shed his old skin, revealing a mysterious side of himself that Hyunwoo had never seen before.

He felt _dangerous_ , and Hyunwoo would be lying if he tried to deny his uneasiness at the thought.

He turned slowly, pressing broad shoulders against the glass, his tired eyes scanning the vastness of Minhyuk’s lavishly decorated bedroom. He pushed his toes into the plush, grey carpet, sighing as he wondered what liquor Minhyuk would try to fill him with tonight.

There were many bottles to choose from, each set in careful order on the shelves of an ornately carved wooden cabinet across the room. Hyunwoo’s preference was anything from the second shelf, where all the clear liquors were arranged. But Minhyuk usually chose from the highest shelf he could reach- often a little too excited when his long fingers wrapped around a bottle that had yet to be opened, and one that beat his age by nearly half a century.

Laid out on the king sized bed draped in satin sheets as dark as the night outside, was a single leather whip placed squarely across the shoulders of an equally midnight colored lacy top and matching pleated skirt. Next to them was a small silver dagger, glinting in the moonlight that streamed through the windows.

Hyunwoo swallowed hard as he glared at them, exhaling in tiny, gradual bursts, once again reminding himself of the money he’d receive when the night was over. He knew the outfit was meant for him; it would fall from Minhyuk’s narrow frame at the slightest turn of his hips, but that didn’t make the thought of having to wear it any easier.

“Do you hate it?” Minhyuk questioned, snaking through the door that led to his bathroom. His shadowy eyes were nearly hidden behind his bangs, but Hyunwoo could see the whites of them clearly, and the eagerness in his gate as he strode over.

He shook his head once- a refined movement, and smiled softly. “I don’t. It’s just, _different_.” When he locked his gaze with Minhyuk’s, the younger boy stopped, face falling just enough to show a touch of tribulation. “What happened to you while you were away?”

Minhyuk removed the tiny pout from his lips and languidly closed the distance between them. “More than I could tell you in a single night,” he hummed, switching skins again, letting his desires and the rich scent of Hyunwoo’s cologne cloud his mind over.

A shiver tugged at Hyunwoo’s spine the moment Minhyuk took the dagger in his hand. With his other, he set the whip aside and lifted the outfit up for Hyunwoo to take. “I expect you won’t be long?” he alluded, motioning towards the bathroom.

Hyunwoo took the garments and silently obliged, trying as hard as he could to keep his mind from racing when he shut the bathroom door behind him and slid out of his jeans.

The outfit fit him perfectly despite his size- skirt tight and low on his hips, soft lace of the collared top falling in subtle waves down his chest. As awkward as he felt, staring into a mirror that reached from floor to ceiling, he almost looked, _pretty_. His cheeks were already flushed a bright pink, and the makeup etched around his eyes was smoky and perfect, just how Minhyuk liked it.

The final touch to the outfit was waiting in a velvet lined box sitting open on the counter. Hyunwoo lifted the black studded collar up to his neck and buckled it, flexing tight muscles against the buttery soft leather.

Yes, something _had_ shifted in Minhyuk since their last time together, and every part of Hyunwoo was apprehensive to find out just how far the younger boy would lead him down the rabbit hole full of new kinks and pleasures that had yet to be discovered.

He rubbed at his neck for a moment, making sure the collar was snug over his Adam’s apple, and each stud was shined and fingerprint free. Exhaling slowly, he opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom, a quick flush of light spilling over him, wrapping him in perfect silhouette.

Minhyuk had set the dagger back down on his nightstand and taken his place on the bed, one leg lazily draped over the other, hands in his lap. The moment Hyunwoo flipped the light off, his dark allure fell away, revealing tanned skin glazed with a light sheen from the heat of the bathroom. His face was stoic, carefully watching Minhyuk as he rose from the bed and whisked towards him.

“You look, _exquisite_ ,” Minhyuk cooed, hesitant in his last few steps before reaching Hyunwoo. “Is it comfortable?”

Hyunwoo swallowed the growing lump in his throat and allowed himself a subtle grin. “For what it is, yes.” He glanced down at Minhyuk, who was licking his lips in a slow, smooth fashion. “Am I, as you’d hoped?”

There was silence as Minhyuk brought his gaze up the length of Hyunwoo’s body. When their eyes met, it was like two predators staring each other down, but only one knew what he was after. The other had no choice but to recede and become prey.

“I’ve already poured drinks for us,” Minhyuk said, turning on a heel, heading for the liquor cabinet.

Hyunwoo followed, large feet padding lightly across the carpet. The sway of the skirt as he walked sent another chill throughout him, and when Minhyuk turned back around to face him with drinks in hand, he saw what he had seen when he first arrived – someone who was ready to play a dangerous game.

“I know your preference is Vodka, and tonight is all about getting what I-, what we want.” He handed the glass to Hyunwoo and strode past him, knocking his own drink back and finishing every drop before he even reached the bed. “Did you miss me, Hyunwoo?” His voice was low and cool, curling his tongue around the older boy’s name and savoring it like it was the most delicious thing he’d ever had in his mouth.

“I did,” Hyunwoo responded, finishing his own drink and setting the glass back down on the cabinet. “I’m curious as to what you have in store for me tonight though. You feel like a new man, Mihyuk; like this is our first encounter and you’ve yet to tell me the rules.”

Minhyuk smirked, gently pulling at the ties around his waist. “ _I am new_ ,” he breathed, and the robe slid past his shoulders in near slow motion, spilling down the length of his body, shedding him of all forms of modesty as it fell to the floor. His porcelain skin was flawless and clean shaven from his ankles to his chest. Even his arms were bare, their milky color moving like passive waves as he ran his hands up and down them.

Against the pure image of him, what stood out the most were the tiny metal balls at either end of the curved barbell through the head of his cock, and a matching set pierced through each of his nipples.

Hyunwoo felt his jaw slack at the sight of them. His chest tightened and the muscles in his neck strained against the collar, air leaving his lungs in a stutter of breaths.

The intriguing grin eased its way across Minhyuk’s parted lips as he caressed his hands over the shiny metal, tracing circles around his nipples before sliding one hand down to pet at his cock for a moment. His eyelids fluttered at the soothing touch. “Told you,” he whispered, beckoning Hyunwoo over with a flick of his finger.

Hyunwoo didn’t have to wait for instructions, immediately kneeling down in front of Minhyuk and taking the younger boy’s hips into his grasp. He looked up, tongue flicking against the piercing, mouth hot and pliant, swallowing Minhyuk’s length in one, smooth motion.

Minhyuk threw his head back, fingers finding Hyunwoo’s hair and gripping tightly. He bellowed a low moan and pushed his fingertips into Hyunwoo’s scalp, certain that the new sensations building within him were already about to boil over.

Hyunwoo dragged his full lips back until they were wrapped around just the head of Minhyuk’s cock. He continued to tease at the piercing with his tongue, alternating from a hard sucking motion to a softer, lighter pull with his lips. His fingers splayed across Mihyuk’s hips, fighting the urge to clamp down and bruise the perfect skin beneath them.

“ _Fuck, baby_ ,” Minhyuk keened, his blunt nails finding the scruff of Hyunwoo’s neck. “Does the new toy feel good on your tongue?”

Hyunwoo hummed around Minhyuk’s cock and took him down again, arching his neck when he pulled back, licking circles along the thick vein and up over the barbell.

When Minhyuk rolled his head and pushed himself deeper into Hyunwoo’s mouth, his hips stuttered, suddenly spilling hot liquid down the older boy’s open throat. Hyunwoo closed his eyes and swallowed it all, hands never parting from Minhyuk’s skin, lips never leaving his cock.

“Such a good boy you are,” Minhyuk purred, stroking long fingers through Hyunwoo’s hair. “Always so obedient and willing.” He peered down at his conquest and slipped his lower lip into his teeth, playing with it before releasing Hyunwoo’s neck. “You can sit back now.”

Hyunwoo did as he was told, rocking back on his heels, hands falling from Minhyuk’s hips, waiting for the boy to give him the signal to rise.

“Before you stand, I have to know one thing, Hyunwoo.”

“ _Anything_.”

Minhyuk smiled, catching the dual meaning of a single word. He walked over to the nightstand next to his bed and picked up the waiting dagger, sliding the blade between his fingertips. “Do you trust me?” he asked, raising one, inquisitive eyebrow.

Hyunwoo balked a bit at the question, knowing the answer but somewhat unsure of the truth behind it.

“Yes.”

Minhyuk touched the tip of the blade to his chest and moved it carefully down the plain of his torso. “Then come to me,” he said, breath hitching the moment he laid the cool steel against the piercing in his cock.

Hyunwoo crawled to him on hands and knees, gaze never leaving the dagger held so loosely in Minhyuk’s hand.

“You can stand.”

Hyunwoo stood, shadow casting across Minhyuk’s pale skin, and he watched as the ruby haired boy raised the blade tip up to his collar, sliding it just underneath, then lower to his collarbone. His breath stopped in his throat when Minhyuk turned the dagger in his hand and slowly traced it over the lacy top. It sliced through the delicate material like it was nothing, and Hyunwoo closed his eyes as the top fell away from his chest, revealing a thin, red line pressed into his silken skin, and muscles etched to perfection.

“Should I leave this on?” Minhyuk asked, running the blade tip along the hem of Hyunwoo’s skirt. “Or cut it away so you’re as exposed as I am.” There was a soothing tone behind the snake-like hiss of Minhyuk’s deep voice; one that Hyunwoo had never heard before.

“Leave it,” he whispered, swallowing hard. “It will give you something more to grab onto.” And in an instant, his own words sent a wave of heat throughout his body. The game they had played so many times before had finally started to change hands...

He didn’t register the light brush of carpet under his feet as they shuffled slowly, encouraged forward by the press of Minhyuk’s hand at his back. The sharp sting of cold steel tracing the line of his thigh elicited only a small gasp from lips that fell open when he stretched his fingers out across the satin sheets. Even the palm rubbing circles into the flesh of his ass, sending him down onto his elbows, drew only a long, listless breath from deep in his lungs.

But the moment he felt warm, silken liquid dripping down onto his skin, followed by equally warm fingertips smoothing that liquid across his entrance, Hyunwoo’s eyes went wide with fear, and his knees buckled underneath him, crashing with a soft thud onto the carpet.

Minhyuk laughed lowly and knelt behind him, returning his fingers to the older boy’s entrance. “Spread your legs for me,” he purred, dipping the tip of one finger into Hyunwoo’s hole.

Hyunwoo glanced back over his shoulder but did as he was told, leveling his body until Minhyuk told him to stop.

“That’s a good boy,” Minhyuk breathed, reaching to exchange the blade for the whip while pushing his finger in further. Hyunwoo bucked forward, only to be met with another sharp sting against his skin, this time, from a quick crack of the whip when Minhyuk brought it down between his shoulder blades. “The more you resist, the harder I’m going to fuck you.”

Hyunwoo suddenly found himself wrought with conflict. He had always been the one to top Minhyuk, doing everything the boy asked of him without question, never having to worry about being fucked himself. He had thought about it, _sure_ , even getting lost in a deep daydream from time to time, wondering what it would feel like. But this wasn’t a dream, and the pain he felt as Minhyuk slipped in a second finger made sure he knew that.

Despite the heat pooling in his gut battling against a plethora of racing thoughts, his cock was hard and swollen already, eyes seeing stars when Minhyuk crooked his fingers and dragged them passively across his prostate.

He cried out, muffling his moans into the sheets. His legs were shaking and unsteady. He could feel tears edging out, smearing the makeup. But when the sudden rush of excitement surged through him, he looked back and said, “ _I’ll resist you then_ ,” and Minhyuk pushed a third finger deep inside of him.

“Fight against me all you want,” Minhyuk laughed, scissoring his fingers before drawing them out. “I’ll give you what we both know you’ve needed from the start… What _I’ve_ needed.”

Hyunwoo growled and pushed up onto his hands, earning him another strike from the whip, this time at the small of his back. “ _So do it then_ ,” he hissed. “Fuck me like you want to; make me _earn_ my keep.”

Another crack of the whip, now at the swell of his ass as Minhyuk rocked back on his heels and gave the blow everything he had. Hyunwoo groaned loudly, balling his fists into the sheets, doing everything he could to keep from unraveling, waiting for the moment when Minhyuk tossed the whip aside and pushed the head of his cock against his entrance.

“My greedy boy, always wanting more,” Minhyuk said, balling Hyunwoo’s skirt into one hand while lining himself up with the other.

He pushed in, moving slowly at first, giving the older boy a few mere seconds to adjust and cry out his curses before bucking his hips forward, sliding down to the hilt until skin touched skin. The tightness of Hyunwoo’s ass froze him in place for a moment, and he dropped his head down onto Hyunwoo’s back, nipping at the flesh over his spine and letting out a few curses of his own.

Hyunwoo tore at the sheets, muscles flexing wildly set by set at the pain and pleasure coursing through his whole body. He wanted to pull away; a natural reaction, but instead jerked his hips backward, causing Minhyuk to grab onto the curve of his hip and pull up on the skirt around his waist.

The younger boy rocked back again, dragging the head of his cock and its piercing across Hyunwoo’s sweetest spot. “Such, a - _greedy_ – _boy_ ,” he said between heavy breaths and another sharp thrust forward.

Hyunwoo’s arms were shaking now, desperately trying to keep a firm hold on whatever his hands could find. He forced himself to brace against the edge of the bed. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he moaned through bared teeth, Minhyuk’s thrusts becoming so hard he finally let himself collapse down onto the sheets, taking everything Minhyuk would give him, and unraveling, piece by piece.

Outside, the rain beat violently like a wailing song against the windows, matching the low growls and heavy tones filling the vast room with rich, unyielding sounds.

Minhyuk reached for the collar and pulled back the moment he found it, bringing Hyunwoo’s neck up at sharp angle. “Let me hear you, _Hyunwoo_ ,” he bellowed, and Hyunwoo cried out again, straining to keep what little air was left in his lungs. With one, quick movement, Minhyuk unbuckled the collar, sending Hyunwoo face first into the sheets. The older boy rolled his head to the side, panting and snarling like a wild animal, grinning devilishly when his lungs had filled again.

Then, Minhyuk stopped abruptly, buried as deep as he could go, and slowly uncurled his fingers from Hyunwoo’s skirt. Hyunwoo flashed a glance over his shoulder, but froze the moment he laid eyes on Minhyuk’s face- his head tipped back at a slight angle, lips parted and quivering, cheeks full of color, and a haze in his eyes that surfaced the second he released into Hyunwoo’s ass.

The sudden burst of wet heat filling Hyunwoo caused him to jolt his hips and tighten even more around Minhyuk, and the younger boy stuttered forward and collapsed down onto Hyunwoo’s back, orgasming a second time.

Minhyuk fought for breath now, sliding his cheek along Hyunwoo’s skin, now slick with sweat. Tiny laughs fell from his lips and he ran his hands up and between Hyunwoo’s s shoulder blades, languidly caressing the tender spot he had struck with the whip, demeanor changing once again. “I- I want to admire you,” he slurred, pushing himself up and finding the next spot he had hit. “See the look on your face when you fuck me like I just fucked you. Please, _hyung_ , let me see your beauty again.”

It was the first time since they met that Minhyuk acknowledged their age difference.

He carefully pulled out of Hyunwoo and fell like a feather would, graceful and slow, back onto the carpet. Hyunwoo forced his arms to straighten and he turned on his knees until he was hovering over the boy. Minhyuk’s pupils were blown, his eyelids struggling to stay open. He reached up and caressed Hyunwoo’s face, tracing his thumb along the smears of smoky eyeshadow.

“Do you know how beautiful you are, Hyunwoo?” he hummed, hand falling to his chest, squeezing one nipple tightly until the sharp sting shot through him and he groaned through a sated smile.

“Not half as much as you,” Hyunwoo responded, dripping the velvety lube into his hand and coating his cock and Minhyuk’s entrance. He locked eyes with the smaller boy beneath him, and finally saw a look of understanding.

“My flesh for your fantasy,” Minhyuk purred. “And yours for mine, from now on.” He inhaled sharply when Hyunwoo thrust into him, pinning his hips down with a strong but forgiving grip, rolling easily with each stroke he was given.

It wasn’t long before Hyunwoo was spilling hot inside of Minhyuk’s tight ass. Their gaze on each other never faltered, even after Hyunwoo had pulled out and taken Minhyuk into his arms. He stood on shaky legs, carrying the younger boy to the bed and laying him down gently.

He understood now why Minhyuk had been gone for so long; why he’d chosen to come back a new man – he belonged to Hyunwoo just as much as Hyunwoo belonged to him. There would be no exchange of money anymore, no desperate phone calls in the middle of the night like a junkie needing a score, no question of dominance.

_They were even_.

Whatever broken part of Minhyuk’s life that he needed to fix, he finally had, and the last piece of that puzzle was having Hyunwoo as his partner instead of his plaything. It wasn’t danger that Hyunwoo had seen in his eyes – it was his readiness to take the final step; to let go of every inhibition that held him back.

Hyunwoo stroked his fingers through Minhyuk’s soft locks and knelt down next to him. “From now on, Minhyuk.” And he kissed the ruby haired boy with skin like porcelain until they both closed their eyes and curled up next to each other like the perfectly mismatched set that they were.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when my lil shark prompts me ;) love u bb  
> Find me on Twitter @_Revel_In_It


End file.
